Making Gentlemen and Socialites
by Crackshipper
Summary: Houseswap! Follow the story of the Golden Trio as they try to survive being in the snake's den while dealing with uncovering the prophecy that the Sorting Hat insists landed them there in the first place. Meanwhile Draco Malfoy struggles with his father's blood purity while the smartest, most beautiful witch he has ever seen is the very person his father hates most. (Format fixed!)
1. Chapter 1

"A muggleborn aye? Well this is quite unusual...But it appears...Yes, it is very clear-if the prophecy is to come true, you must be...Slytherin!" You could hear a pin drop the Great Hall is stunned silent. Hermione Granger sniffles as she walks towards the Slytherin table. They shuffled and allowed a small gap around her. As the sorting ceremony continues, Hermione buries her face into her hands, trying to control her breathing.

"The future demands you to be cunning and relentless! Better be...Slytherin!" The Sorting House announces after being placed on the nervous raven-haired boy. Harry Potter anxiously joins his new housemates at their table next to Hermione—one of his only friends currently. He was relieved to be in the same house especially if Slytherin was as ruthless as Ron had made it out to be. Harry nudges Hermione to clap halfheartedly as the Slytherin's raise to their feet welcoming Draco Malfoy. The boy takes a seat nearby smirking at the other first years.

The ceremony continues, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan are sorted into Gryffindor with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Blaise Zabini joined them in Slytherin. Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein are sorted into Ravenclaw. The Hufflepuff first years are Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones.

Finally, the ceremony draws to a close as Professor McGonagall calls forth, "Ronald Weasley!"

"Hm... A Weasley and the events to conspire mean I cannot place him into Gryffindor? Very well then, I suppose for the greater good it must be Slytherin!" The hat muses ignoring Ron's insistent that he must be mistaken. Begrudgingly, Ron takes a seat on the other side of Hermione.

Dumbledore clears his voice as he stands, gathering everyone's attention. "Welcome back, I will keep this brief as I'm sure everyone is starved! Of course, everyone must stay out of the Forbidden Forest or face deadly consequences. Curfew is early tonight to allow everyone to get settled. In light of some unusual sorting, I remind the prefects to be diligent in watching out for everyone. Let the feast begin!"

As food appeared bountifully on the table, Ron began to dig in and Hermione and Harry carefully began filling their plates. One of the older Slytherins noticed them and elbowed Draco over to correct them. With a mumbled, "Fine." He took a seat across from the trio. "Granger and Potter please do not allow Weasleys poor manners to give you a bad first impression here. We have traditions that you must uphold. Weasley clearly wasn't taught as his family is traditionally Gryffindor's, but he will catch on." He reaches over and takes Hermione's plate and vanishes the food away. "It is only proper to fill the ladies' plates and glasses for them," he instructs filling it with small portions of everything available, so that she can sample it. "so that she need not reach for anything. Even though it is unusual for someone of your blood status be sorted here you are no exception. A gentleman makes sure no woman is without anything she needs. Potter surely you can appreciate that and make sure she is taken care of so I can leave." Malfoy places the plate back in front of her and waits patiently to make sure they understand.

Nodding slightly Harry asks, "How do you take your tea Hermione?" It seemed like a small price to pay for everyone to get along.

"I can make my own tea!" She insists.

Draco sighs. "I do not doubt yours or any witches' capability. It is an insult to the wizards here to make her. We make chivalrous men Granger, allow us too. Let us carry your books and make your tea. Help us be good husbands to our wives in future by telling Potter or Weasley if they upset you. In turn, allow us to help you. Many of our mothers are the best politicians we have. Slytherin teaches you how to act to persuade others."

She closed her mouth and hesitates before mumbling her tea request. Harry hands her the cup gently before sharing a look with Ron before his eyes go back to Draco. "This is not some overnight change we can make."

Draco smirks before calling Pansy and Daphne over. "Daphne, you should help Potter learn our customs and Pansy you help Weasley." They nod before going to sit beside the boys and Draco glides to the other side of the table and offers Granger his hand. "It's a bit cramped, why don't you come sit with me on the other side." Her eyes soften as she takes his hand and he escorts her to her new seat. 

The six finish their meals with little incident. As their head of house announces he will now escort them to their common room Draco is pleased to see Potter and Weasley have the foresight to help the ladies stand.

Once they are in the common room, they look around at the posh furniture and glistening water. He feels perfectly at home and from the excited gasp that Hermione gives when the Giant Squid taps onto the window. The sparkle in her eye that shows her determination to succeed stirs something inside of him. In that moment Draco knew despite her blood status she would be his. He gives her a small smile and guides her over to the window. As she gazes out, he focuses on the beauty in front of him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco stood in the common room making small talk with Ron and Harry while they waited to escort the girls to breakfast. School had been in session nearly a month now and Draco had to admit he didn't mind their companionship. "Right Potter, when are you going to get the gall to ask Daphne to the Quidditch match? I'm sure you've been dying to go after all."

Harry caught slightly off guard. "Right well. If you wanted to switch weeks watching the games you could have just said that."

"Why would you assume that?"

"Well. You surely don't like to sit in the library with Hermione all day. I could do it on occasion, let you watch a match or too."

Draco rolls his eyes, "That isn't the point. Daphne is obviously joining your fan club. When are you going to return the sentiment. I see the way you stare at her mate, she clearly isn't just another fangirl to you."

"And you're just being courteous to Hermione." Harry shot back.

Draco declined to answer as the Slytherin girls decided to make their entrance. "Good morning," he quipped taking Hermione's bag and slinging it over his shoulder as the others did the same. "Granger, have you gotten your Transfiguration essay back yet?"

"Yes, I did! I completely forgot to show you. I hear McGonnall is a tough grader though?" Draco nods in agreement, digging through his own bag for his own essay. He hands it to her to read through the comments the professor left. It was the first assignment of the year and he received a 99 percent. His father would surely owl him some sort of gift for his accomplishment and maybe he could share it with Granger.

She smiles at him, after she finishes reading. "Your work is impeccable. Would you like to read through mine as well?"

"Of course, let us eat breakfast first." He helped her sit down before he quickly prepared her a bowl of oatmeal with cinnamon. Draco fixes himself a plate of eggs and toast as well and eats quietly. He was planning a study date in his mind. Surely whenever he read through Granger's essay he could see ways to help her improve, and such a bright witch would surely appreciate his help. Weasley and Potter rarely left her side, but they hated studying so he would finally get some time alone with his brilliant witch.

"Malfoy, I said are you ready?" She asks again, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He smiles apologizingly and takes the assignment from her hands. His eyes skim the grade and then he stops and looks back at her, "You got a perfect score on your first assignment?" She smiles sheepishly and he resumes his reading. It truly was flawless, but he was aggravated. He had never been beaten at anything before. Her hopeful look stops his bitter words though and he sighs. "Well, well Granger. I guess you are going to give me a run for my galleons this year. Have you told your parents the good news yet?" At the shake of her head he continues, "Well then I suppose this evening after dinner we will both use my owl to send out letters to our parents hmm?"

"That would be fantastic!"

He gives her a small smile and reevaluates his plan. They could still study together, he decides, but instead it could be on the premise of helping him study. Yes, he could admire her as she bit her lip in concentration as she proofreads his assignments. It was almost worth losing to her. Almost.

When breakfast concluded, he helps her stand from the table before escorting her to Care of Magical Creatures. She animatedly describes the process of creating a potion she spent most of last night reading about. He recognizes the potion as _risurrezione._ "Why are you studying a resurrection potion?"

She shrugs, "I found it. It seemed important, so I'm memorizing it."

He didn't want to drop that discussion, but class began so he mentally catalogues to finish that conversation later.

Later they drafted their letters to send off and walk down to the owlery. Draco calls for his bird, Stella and the beautiful pure silver owl swooped down to perch onto his arm. Hermione reaches out and gently ruffles the feathers on Stella's head at Draco's nod of approval. Stella nuzzles her hand as he ties the letters onto her feet. "First go to the Granger's home in muggle London, and then take my letter home to the Manor." he instructs. With a nod of understanding, Stella flies into the air and off into the night.

Their first exams were this week and much to Draco's dismay he was still unable to precure a study day with Granger. Speaking of the witch, she was currently eating her toast while reading his newspaper. His heart swelled again as he thought about how she would be his one day. He couldn't wait until the Christmas holidays when he could discuss courting her to his parents. Surely, his father would approve of the beautiful, intelligence witch despite her birth status. He was brought out of his thoughts as Stella drops two letters into his hands. One with the Malfoy crest, and the other he assumes is Granger's. He hands the other letter off to her and breaks the seal of his own.

 **Draco,**

 **It has come to my attention that you have fallen behind in your studies to a mud-blood.**

 **Of course, I am sure you are aware this is unacceptable. Remedy this situation immediately.**

 **I will not allow you to disgrace this family with your incompetence.**

 **In regards,**

 **Father.**

He crumpled the paper and stuffed it into his bag. He would not disappoint his father no matter what. Granger let out a small laugh beside him and he feels his chest tighten. It appears he was wrong about his family accepting Granger. He would have to change his behavior towards his witch. No, he thought feeling his very heart crack into pieces as he watches her, she isn't mine anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**I felt like a small filler chapter showing Hermione's POV may be nice. Please review and let me know if you want to continue to see things from her POV as well!**

Hermione noticed that Draco seemed to distance himself more and more after their exams. At first, she thought maybe it was just all the stress. He still walked with her everywhere and prepared her meals, but he no longer engaged in conversation with her. Honestly, when she talked she wasn't even sure he was listening anymore.

Finally, she had had enough. "Did I do something wrong?" she finally asked him on the way from their Potions class.

She heard him sigh. "No Granger. I just…You should ask Ron to carry your bags and make your tea. I can't do this anymore."

"I don't need this Malfoy… I can make my own oatmeal and find my own way to Transfiguration. You don't have to do that stuff to be my friend."

He looked at her his eyes hardening as he dropped her bag on the ground. "No you don't get it. We can't be friends. I can't be friends with some…with a mudblood!" he stormed off back towards the dungeons.

She felt her own heart shatter. She didn't know what he had called her, but it stung. The way he said it broke her heart and very soul.

She didn't know what to do, so with a frustrated cry she ran to Ron and Harry and cried. She cried when she told them. Hermione cried even harder when Ron explained it was a slur about her blood status. Ron let her sob into her chest as Harry rubbed her back in soothing circles. The tears kept flowing until she couldn't cry anymore. She reluctantly set up and looked pitifully at the poor boys who had no clue how to help.


End file.
